


Hopes And Lies

by periwinklepromise



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Bisexual Laurie Forman, Episode: s01e09 Thanksgiving, Eric/Kate mentioned, Established Relationship, F/F, Making Out, Missing Scene, pov Kate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Laurie wasn't entirely honest about her "friend" Kate from college





	Hopes And Lies

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Kate asked again, fingers twitching and clenching at each other, pointedly staring out the window of the bus. 

“Kate, come on,” Laurie huffed. She was tired of this concern. “Red and Kitty have no idea how many men I've been involved with, they certainly won't notice if I'm with a _girl_. Seriously, just make a pass at my idiot brother, and no one will suspect a thing.”

Kate grimaced. Her girlfriend might be bisexual, but she sure wasn't. “I have to pretend to like your brother? Gross."

“All of his friends know I'm slutty; they'll expect you to be slutty too.”

She sighed. She didn't like to be reminded that this thing she had with Laurie was temporary. Laurie … well, Laurie got around, but Kate didn't. It was harder for her. Most girls … they didn't … they wouldn't … she bit at her lip. It didn't matter. Laurie would get tired of her, and Laurie would leave, and Kate would be alone again.

So when they arrived at the Point Place bus station and met the Formans outside, Kate put on her best, brightest smile and her most annoying, cloying voice. Laurie took her hand away from Kate's arm, and she slid her own hand up it so she could still feel the warmth. Then she introduced herself to Eric, a scrawny boy with floppy hair and his sister's eyes.

He wouldn't take much. He was falling over himself to help her with her bags and to have her sleep in his room. 

When they got to the Formans' home, Kate lied and told Eric that she slept practically naked, and his eyes almost bugged out of his head. She twirled through the house, even though she had no idea where she was going. Laurie said all the bedrooms were upstairs, but she also … didn't know where the stairs were. So she walked around, mostly snooping. Kitty had … an eclectic taste, strange pieces all thrown together. But it worked, she guessed, in a comfy, homey sort of way. 

Not that she would know much about that. Her parents split up four years ago, her father moving in with his secretary and taking all the good furniture with him. After that, her mother just kind of shut down. They had enough for food and not much else, but Kate had a good scholarship to the University of Wisconsin.

And she had met Laurie there. So it was all worth it. 

She watched from the upstairs window as Laurie spoke with her father. He seemed doting, charmed by her. But most adults were. Half of Laurie's professors were in love with her, and the other half just wanted to sleep with her, no feelings allowed. It probably wasn't going to be enough to save her grades though. 

Even from up here, Laurie looked as lovely as an angel, her sculpted hair a halo, her puffy coat a cloud. Kate wanted to bury herself in Laurie's neck. Or maybe between her legs. Either one. 

That night, Eric came to his bedroom. She was posed at the foot of the bed, wearing the blue nightie that Laurie liked best. She told him to sit with her, and to shut the door, and she laughed at his stupid comments like they were jokes. She kissed him, for ten seconds exactly, then pushed him away and told him she had to go to bed. He tried to stay, but she made him leave. 

Kate wanted to take a shower, but that would look odd, so she waited another hour, and then moved across the hall to Laurie's room. She couldn't knock, in case she woke up the house, so she slipped in quietly. 

“Took you long enough,” Laurie whined, tossing back the covers. Laurie was only wearing a pink lacy nightie, her golden hair up in hot rollers, and she looked sexy and comfy and perfect. She pulled Kate close, rolling them over so she could be on top like she liked, to get off quickly and to not ruin the setting of her hair. 

Kate ran her hands up her girlfriend's hips as Laurie rode her thigh like it was a dick, and it shouldn't have been hot but it was, and Kate moaned into the kiss. Oh no. “Do we have to be quiet?” she asked. 

Laurie laughed. “Not really. These people sleep like the dead, believe me.”

“Thank goodness. That would be so embarrassing.” They kissed for a few more minutes, and then Kate pulled back. “Oh, by the way,” she said, “Your brother can't kiss. At all.”

Laurie cackled, falling to her bed, leg still draped onto Kate. “I am _so_ not surprised. God, it was probably his first kiss.”

Kate grimaced. “I hope not.” But then she thought some more. “He did seem pretty surprised that I used tongue.”

“_Ew_,” Laurie squealed, “You used tongue?!”

“Well, I thought he'd have actual experience! I was trying to be a heterosexual woman!” she said in her own defense. “But he had no idea what to do, it was horrible.”

“Well, I know what to do,” Laurie said with a smirk, pulling her close and licking into her mouth. Kate moaned and rolled up against her thigh, and Laurie pinched at her side. “Is that trying to be a heterosexual woman?” she teased.

Kate pouted and put on her fake voice again. “Oh gee, Laurie, it sure is nice of you to share your bed with me, but you don't have to sleep so close!”

“It gets cold at night,” Laurie informed her very seriously. “I'll keep you warm.”


End file.
